


Waking up next to him

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: Sander wakes up with Robbe’s arm around him on Saturday, December 21, and it’s the best feeling in the world. Even when he’s a little nervous about introducing him to his Mom.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 228





	Waking up next to him

Sander felt the soft heat of the winter sun tickle his skin before he even realized his mind was slowly waking up. The gentle caress was soothing him back to consciousness. The next thing he sensed was the weight of an arm around him. And that immediately sent his other senses on alert. The soft hair brushing against his neck, the regular breaths sending shiver down his spine, the delicate smell of soap and cheap shampoo and that indescribable something that was unique to Robbe enveloping him. Never before had he felt so naked and invincible at the same time. So completely seen and protected. The certainty - which he still sometimes couldn’t believe - that he could go through whatever he was going through and Robbe would still be there, waiting for him to resurface, brought him a relief he never knew was possible. And in return, comforting Robbe, adoring him through hard times, had brought him more joy, more peace than he thought he could get from simply giving himself to someone.

As Sander’s mind awoke, however, the muted sensations made way for more complex feelings of stress and fear and excitement, as he remembered that today was the day he was bringing Robbe home to meet his Mom. How could he be so sure of something and yet so nervous about it at the same time? He hoped she’d love him and he’d love her. He hoped she’d see it immediately, as clearly as he did, that that thing between them was just right. He had hinted at it, the strength of his own feelings for Robbe. And she had found a few drawings in his room probably. But it had been more difficult than he’d expected, explaining. Nothing, no words seemed to do their relationship, everything Robbe had done for him, everything he wanted to do for Robbe, justice. No words could say the exact rhythm of his heartbeat every time he was with Robbe. No words could say the absolute chills, how he was scared he might dissolve into every kiss, every touch. That was probably why he was a visual artist and not a writer, right?

That thought felt oddly comforting to Sander, and he was reminded of the arm around him and the regular breaths in and out against his spine. He smiled to himself and then decided to push the fear and nerves and anticipation back down, and simply pretend to be asleep a little while longer. Pretend only, so he could keep focusing on Robbe, all around him. He readjusted under the covers to move a little closer to him, taken by surprised when Robbe, still asleep, answered this by moving closer to him too, with a soft little “mmh” that devastated Sander.

Suddenly he wondered how long he’d be able to contain himself before jumping out of bed and getting his sketchbook and drawing Robbe. Either that or turning around and waking him up with adoring kisses on every single inch of his beautiful self. One of the 2.


End file.
